


Pre-wedding Vacation

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, prewedding, prewedding vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Yifan remembered agreeing to Tao's wish to have vacation before their wedding to break through their little stress of preparing their wedding. They had no plan whatsoever when they departed, and then, a little girl chattering joyously about going to Disneyland was what made Tao to send certain glance to Yifan over their fifth breakfast in Paris.





	Pre-wedding Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Someone talked about Disneyland to me when I was looking for idea of what to do with this TaoRis. And Paris is chosen because Paris is Paris. -or maybe it was just a payback to BaekRis story some times ago because I didn't let Tao to go with BaekRis and Beagle line for the pre-wedding photoshoot- XD
> 
> \----
> 
> This story is not beta-read.. Well, all of my recent works are not beta-read..  
> Despite the little mistakes, please do enjoy the story :D

 

**_Pre-wedding Vacation_ **

 

Moving past enormous amount of people at the entrance, Yifan looked past the sea of people to the magical pink and blue castle waiting majestically at the end of the main stcuffreet. Hurl of foreign languages buzzed around them but none of that stole Yifan’s attention from the grand castle. Not until he heard familiar laugh and felt something dropped on his shoulders pulling him sideways.

Looking to his side, Yifan found Tao looking at him with amused smile. Raising his own brow, Yifan questioned the meaning of Tao’s smile without a word as his stare alone could tell the other clearly.

Laughing at his fiancé's confounded expression, Tao raised his hand to pat Yifan’s cheek. “You look totally awed.”

Shrugging his shoulder lightly, Yifan said back, his lips pursed a bit. “Well, this place look cool.”

Grinning, Tao dragged his hand down and took Yifan’s. Tugging at it gently as he started walking forward, pulling the elder with him. “Come on.”

 

“Ge! There is a dragon!” Tao's exclaim turned Yifan’s gaze from Minnie who was waving her hand toward other guests several meters away from them. “It looks as broody as you.”

The laughter in the younger’s voice created a frown on Yifan’s face that Tao couldn't stop himself from guffawing and pointing his finger back and forth at the dragon and Yifan.

Staring at the pointed dragon, Yifan radiated unimpressed look which didn't cease Tao's laugh as he asked himself why he was in Disneyland of all places in France.

Yifan remembered agreeing to Tao's wish to have vacation before their wedding to break through their little stress of preparing their wedding -Tao claimed, and Yifan didn't particularly have any reason to not agree with the idea.

After they made sure that they had got all the needed things, they booked ticket to Paris and weeks later, they found themselves arrived in Charles de Gaulle Airport.

They had no plan whatsoever when they departed, Tao's idea, Yifan explained if anyone asked about it. Tao said that aimless travel could be much more fun than planned one, because they didn't have any hectic schedule to follow and they could let themselves freely roamed the place they really wanted to. And then, a little girl chattering joyously about going to Disneyland was what made Tao to send certain glance to Yifan over their fifth breakfast in Paris.

 

Sighing as he walked through the crowd, Yifan looked at any attractions the park provided for their guests. Wondering what to visit first, he turned to Tao beside him. “Where should we go now?”

He expected to see Tao looking excited but contemplative, but instead he saw a young woman staring up at him confusedly. He stared and the woman acted flustered as she flailed her hands a bit while trying to speak to him in panic assemble of English and what seemed to be Spanish words. “I'm sorry. I don't understand… Sorry, I can't speak Chinese.”

Smiling politely at her, Yifan nodded and turned away. His hand itched to cover his face when he found out that he was separated from Tao as he walked among the crowd. Not wanting to feel like he  _ was _ the lost child, Yifan traced back his step to where he last saw Tao. And as he did so, the events taking place during their preparation suddenly flooded his mind.

It had been hectic, Tao wanted some extra things when he thought that it was too much. He had to choose his words carefully to not offend the younger’s choices and Tao -albeit upset, he relented and smartly chose another way to fulfill his wants but still under Yifan’s limitations.

It was fun, really for Yifan, to see Tao who had always been the one who depended on him, started to show that he could be as decisive as him and that because this would be a huge change for the both of them after their marriage, Tao wanted the elder to think that he could depend on Tao too.

 

Accompanied by the sound of nothing during the first night stay in Paris, Tao and Kris sat next to each other on the queen sized bed of their hotel room.

“After this we will be Husband and Wife. Err, Husband and Husband.” Tao corrected when Yifan raised his brow at him. “Sorry, out of habit.” He reasoned and the pout on his lips made the elder just laughed and ruffled his hair.

Tao surprisingly caught his hand and stopped him. His pouts melted into frown and he looked at Yifan with determination he rarely showed. “I don't want you to see me as someone who you had to take care of.” He said softly, turning on his seat to look at Yifan who rested against the pillows and the headboard. “I want you to see me as someone equal, someone who has the right to stand proudly beside you and someone you can be proud of when I stand beside you.”

Yifan blinked, his hand was grasped by both of Tao’s hands on the other's lap. He was silenced by the word his cuddly and spoiled younger lover said to him.

Tao had been the baby of their long going relationship, needing Yifan to motivate him through his life and job, and acting spoiled needing Yifan to help him around. But still, Yifan knew better than that, Tao wasn't a spoiled baby like everyone seemed to see and think of. Tao was very responsible like a good adult man he was, he worked hard to achieve everything and Yifan had been the witness to how Tao deserved much more than what he already had.

It was because of those traits Yifan never minded to treat the younger with everything he wanted. Without needing Tao to say it like that, Yifan was already acutely aware of it, that Tao had always been the person he was proud of.

Lifting his hand from Tao's grasp, Yifan smiled and placed his hand on Tao’s cheek. Caressing the dry skin and the dark shade of his eye bag, which both had been his reasons to agree to Tao's request for vacation before their Day, Yifan said, meeting Tao's hopeful gaze. “I have known you for years and I don't think anything beside you are great the way you are, I'm proud of you and other people's opinion never once and never will change the way I look at you.”

 

Until he was back to the main street, Yifan couldn't yet find Tao. He tried to call out but the noise created by other guests drowned his voice that he gave up after a first try. Looking around, Yifan went back again up the street he took before, he tried to search for Tao's fluffy blond hair and the black sunglasses perched on top of that, but to no avail, he still couldn't find Tao.

A very light almost unnoticeable vibration from inside his small pouch which the strap slung across his right shoulder, had Yifan fished out his phone and answered a call from his beloved. “Tao. Where are you?” Yifan asked as soon as he placed the phone against his ear and he almost wanted to laugh when he heard Tao's voice asking the same thing to him and at the same time.

“---looking for you! Where are you?”

Looking at his surrounding, Yifan answered with his exact location before asking back. “Where are you anyway?”

There was a small groan before Tao replied. “I'm far beyond that area. Wait there, I'm going back.”

“Uh huh.” Answering with a grunt, Yifan ended the call and looked for a clearer less crowded space where Tao could easily find him. He waited there all the while his eyes looking for Tao among the crowd. After several minutes, he finally found Tao’s distinct appearance approaching him. Smiling fondly at him, Yifan caught the younger into his hug and thanked Tao for finding him, relishing in the wide proud smile on Tao's face.

 

Their vacation lasted for a good week and half -prolonged by the trip to Disneyland- with both Tao and Yifan enjoyed their time together. This chance gave them enough time to be back in shape from the tiredness which pulled them down because of their wedding preparations, and a chance to prepare themselves for what was going to come in their future beyond this wedding.

Both Yifan and Tao knew that it wouldn't be as easy as their vacation was. But as long as they were together, they would be alright. They cared for each other, loved each other, adored each other, all in their own way to show it. They would be alright.

 

\-----

 

_ Extra story; featuring Beagle Line ;) _

 

“Fanfan Hyuuuung~~”

A drawled call to his name made Yifan rolled his eyes before turning to the owner of that way-too-cheerful voice. “What is it, Baekhyun?” Yifan asked, ready to give the other his sharp reprimanding look only to have his eyes blown wide to the size of saucer at the sight of Baekhyun and two other young men clad in black suit. Jaw dropping to an  _ appropriate  _ gap, Yifan sucked a breath too harshly and he couldn’t decide whether he should glare at the three who -how dare they!- grinning wide and  _ innocently  _ at him; or hiding his face and pretending that he didn't know them like Junmyeon who suddenly took a great interest in the white wall and appreciating the architecture of the hall, several feets -five meters, to be exact- behind the trio.

“What the hell? Hyung!” Jongin, who had been talking with Yifan before the three men came, looked at them with horrified expression.

Standing side by side, the three posed as they showed off certain souvenirs they got from Yifan and Tao. Baekhyun stood straight while pretending to adjust his cufflink, he intentionally pulled the sleeve down a bit until the gold-plated bangle with ‘Follow Your Light’ quote displayed to every eyes. Next to him, Chanyeol looked at his phone which he held in his right hand, his fingers were carefully placed to give everyone a peek of his newest phone case which was Mickey and Minnie posing in front of Eiffel Tower. Then, on the other side of Baekhyun, Jongdae standing straight waving his hand at them with his kitty grin, he seemed normal at first glance but if you glanced up a little, the black-violet Phantom Hat resting above his head really stood out in the crowd of hat-less people.

Schooling his face, Yifan placed his arm around Jongin’s shoulders and dragged the younger with him away from the three. The two ignored the trio’s calling as they sped up to the waiting room where Tao greeted them with a wide grin on his bright brilliant face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beagle line won't let the others to have fun without them XD
> 
> We are almost reaching the halfway of this series! See you on the next story! :D Coming up next, KaiRis!


End file.
